We have reported that mannan, a cell surface carbohydrate of C. albicans, is released into the circulation during systemic Candida infection in man. To develop sensitive and reliable tests for disseminated candidiasis, as well as other opportunistic mycotic infections, we are evaluating modifications of the mannan immunoassay and developing assays for other cell-wall and cytoplasmic antigens of Candida and Aspergillus. The newly developed assays are being evaluated in rabbit models of disseminated infection and will be tested against a panel of sera collected from hospital patients with suspected or documented mycotic fungal disease.